


The Right Time

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Valka have an important discussion while scrubbing down their dragons.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Valka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeathenVampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/gifts).



> Hi, HeathenVampires! This work was requested by AThingofVikings for you as a birthday present. Hope you have a good day!

“Toothless, come on, I gotta clean you,” Hiccup said as Toothless, once again, showed Cloudjumper the fins on his back. Cloudjumper didn’t look on curiously like he had the first time, instead rolled his head and looked away. It was akin to him rolling his eyes like a human.

Toothless made a rumbling noise, not happy that Cloudjumper was ignoring his show. Then he went over to Hiccup, nuzzled his head against his. Valka laughed. 

“Oh, Cloudjumper’s seen that trick before, Toothless. You can only please him once,” Valka said. She dipped the brush in a bucket of warm water, then began cleaning Cloudjumper’s flank. Hiccup began doing the same with Toothless. They knew that dragons cleaned themselves with their tongues like a cat, but sometimes they really needed a good scrub down. 

“So, Hiccup,” Valka started. Hiccup froze for a moment. For some reason he expected some kind of judgment. Had he done something wrong? Gods, it was so confusing to be living with his mother. He had so many feelings about her that he didn’t know how to work through. 

“Yes?” He began brushing Toothless again. He bumped the bucket with his leg and nearly spilled it. They were alone in the stables on Berk, so if Valka had something to say, now was certainly the right time. 

“I find your inventions impressive,” she told him with a smile. There was a twinkle in her eyes that made Hiccup feel warm inside. He nearly sighed in relief. He was feeling all awkward and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he’d hardly been in the presence of his mother before. And her presence was something to contend with.

“Oh, uh, thank you.”

“What’s the matter?” Valka asked after a time. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Hiccup said. Cloudjumper gave him a look that said he was clearly lying. That dragon was smart. He nudged Valka with a wing to let her know, but she could see it too.

“You and your father were always terrible liars,” Valka said. She didn’t look at him for now, continued cleaning Cloudjumper. He lifted a wing for her. “But if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine too.”

Hiccup sighed, lowered the brush, and Toothless gave him an odd look. He liked being cleaned, was probably wondering why Hiccup was stopping. 

“I’m just not used to… this.”

“This?” Now Valka was looking at him.

“Having you around,” Hiccup admitted. “But don’t get me wrong: it’s great! It’s really great! I like flying with you, and eating with you, and… and doing  _ anything  _ with you. I just… I just don’t know how I’m feeling.” Elated, shocked. This woman hadn’t had a hand in raising him and yet he was so much like her. It astounded him. There were other feelings that he couldn’t put words to, that he didn’t know how to express. 

Valka gave him a smile. “Really?” Had she been nervous that her presence wasn’t wanted? 

“Yeah,” Hiccup assured her. “It’s really great.”

Cloudjumper shook his head and rumbled, as if baffled by them having this conversation. Was he figuring out their feelings before they did? 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Cloudjumper,” Valka scolded teasingly. “It makes sense that I’d feel trepidation.”

“Y-you do?” Hiccup questioned. He didn’t want his mother to feel that way. He wanted her to feel accepted, to feel… loved. 

“Well, I haven’t been around people in twenty years,” Valka said with a shrug. “It only makes sense.” Cloudjumper shook his head again. “Stop it, you.” 

“Mom, I don’t want you to feel that way,” Hiccup told her. He put down his brush, and now Toothless gave him a half-glare. Hiccup just patted him on the back. He’d get back to cleaning him. He just figured this conversation was important. He went over to Valka, but she wasn’t paying attention to him now, was paying attention to her dragon.

“And how do you want me to feel?” Valka asked. 

“Loved,” Hiccup realized. He loved her. He loved his mother. “I want you to feel loved.”

Valka put her brush down too, and Cloudjumper gave her a look with a lot of attitude. Then he glanced at Toothless, who was equally as frustrated. It was like he was saying:  _ “These humans, right?” _

“I do, Hiccup,” she said. She brushed some hair out of Hiccup’s eyes, and Hiccup smiled at her. “I know you love me.”

“But I’m so bad at showing it. I’m not used to all this.”

“It’s okay, Hiccup. I’m not used to it either.” She took one of his hands in hers, and Hiccup was overwhelmed with emotion. His mother knew he loved her! “But I love you. More than anything.”

Cloudjumper snorted at that. 

“Come on, Cloudjumper,” Valka said, taking one hand off Hiccup to give him a pat. “You know I care for you.”

The Stormcutter just snorted again and turned his back on them. He was done dealing with them for the time being. Valka laughed lightly, and Hiccup joined in. Dragons were amusing sometimes, to say the least. 

Valka turned back to Hiccup. “I feel things I haven’t felt in a long time,” she told him. She gently touched his cheek with one hand, the other still holding onto his. Hiccup swallowed. They were close now, so close.

He suddenly knew what to do. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers. Valka made a surprised “mm!” sound at it, but didn’t pull away, and soon, her lips were molding to his. Their lips were of similar shape and fit together perfectly. He took her by the waist, deepened the kiss, tilting his head into it. 

It didn’t last long. They pulled away together, looking into each other’s eyes. Valka stroked Hiccup’s cheek. 

“You’re extraordinary, my son,” she told him.

“So are you, mom.”

They came back together in a kiss. Orange light filtered in through the opening of the stables, casting their entwined shadow onto the rock. No one saw save for the dragons, and they were good at keeping secrets. 


End file.
